Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior
by Yuelyn the Vampire
Summary: Update, rewritten and COMPLETED. Having problems with transferring the completed version. May take a couple of days. Chapter 5 submitted.
1. Overture

Overture: Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior (Redder than the rose, Whiter than the lily)

To breathe life under the luster of the full moon

Calmed by the embrace of another,

Yet awashed with blood.

Cradled under the arms of mother

He falls mute,

The demon looks like an angel.

Snow bladed with deep arctic passion

Falls silently onto the unforgiving earth,

Cleansing the sins of sleepless immortals.

But immortals are sinners

A never forgiving past that haunts,

The "angels" destiny is ABSOLUTE

Innocence of a child

Afflicted with hate,

Infected with love.

BLOOD runs redder than the rose

IRISES whiter that the lily,

YUE the moon.

FATE was cruel, DEATH even crueler

Taken from one's last comfort,

The mirror of his soul was shattered.

Running faster and faster

Never turning back,

But still chained by tradition

His alternate took him

DIABOLUS the inner demon,

Rending chaos in his wake.

Forced to submission by kin

The demon is sealed to the depths of the abyss,

Overcome by AMOR.

Forsaken by man

In the arms of women,

The twin of Gemini.

Promise keeper

Luna guardian,

Eve of light.

Summer, luminosity, sun

Winter, shadows, moon

Separate, manifold, divergent.

Opposite, completely

Yet her adoration unwavering,

His grace never changing.

Time passes…

Forever, in absence or mist,

But still, we all have to move on - to live.

Others now come to him

Captivated by his demonic beauty,

They are drawn to his soul.

Love turns to jealousy, Jealousy becomes hate,

Hate shadowed to lament, Lament rises to forgive, Forgiveness tears redemption, Redemption bleeds love.

The eternal cycle,

Allures to…

The FINAL


	2. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina in any way or form, they all belong to Ken Akamatsu. (except my own character of course.)

* * *

Prelude - His Fate

_It was raining that day… the day my mother, my love, __my everything__ was taken from me._

_That day… why did it have to be that day? The first time I felt happy in anothers arms, yet it happened that day. _

_I came__ at midnight because I spent all time with Aunt Haruka. Earlier that day she cast me into her embrace. The first time I found __solace__ in anothers arms… I wanted to tell mother, but when I entered the 500 year old complex, I found blood…so much, blood… It drove me over the edge. I ran to our room. Aunty called after me, but I didn't care; the only thing that mattered to me was mother. I heard screaming, it pierced me. I wanted to stop, but I kept on going - I wasn't going to be turned away. The floor was drenched with blood and filled with drained bodies… Something inside me of loved it: the blood, the death, this chaos. _

I reached our room. I heard my mothers' voice; I was relieved and scared all at once. What was to come? What was behind this screen that filled me with so much dread? I could only go forward to find out.

I opened the slid open the door. I was horrified at what I saw; my mother held a bloodied man by his neck, which was already broken. She had a violent look in her eyes: I was petrified. She spoke.

"Where is my child? Where is he? My little Yue?" Her voice was to cold, never have I heard her so cold… Her eyes filled with such malice. She wasn't the mother I knew, no she was a demon.

"Mo…ther…?" I took such small steps towards her. She instantly let the dead man drop. I was startled. Her eyes retracted, no longer was the demon in control.

"Oh my little Yue…" Tears streamed down her face. I was embraced with love, she bent down to her knees to my height; no malice or hate touched me. "My Yue, don't ever leave me again. If I was to lose I couldn't go on living." I returned her embrace; I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry mother… I won't leave you ever again." I started to cry with her. My mother loved me so much and I her. I closed my eyes trying to make sense of what was happening. Why was this happening? It tortured me so how she was dying over me.

"-Cough, cough-"I felt something wet… it was blood.

"Dammit… not now…" my mother whispered.

"Mother? Mother?!" I was screaming hysterically. Before she could answer me an arrow pierced through the night air. It was shattering: my mother howled as she put herself between me and the projectile.

"Yue?! Yue?!" I heard my name, but I didn't answer. Three others came towards are direction. I tried pushing my mother away to protect her, but instead she picked me up while cradling me around her chest. She ran with inhuman speed endowed only to the Hanabishi heir. I closed my eyes and clutched her tighter. Everything was a blur. When I opened my eyes I was horrified; she had been punctured with six arrows. I jumped out of her arms as she fell to one knee. I couldn't read her; she had an expressionless face. Then I saw him, the assailant.

"WHO ARE YOU?!?" screamed my mother.

"You're executioner." was his answer.

I stood in front of my mother as the man came closer. "Leave her alone!!" I was slapped to the ground. Pain welled up on my left cheek as a struggled on my stomach.

"YOU BASTARD!!" was all I heard.

"Don't worry I won't kill you. Only the child must die." He towered over me, those crimson eyes burning a hole in my soul.

"…Don't… hurt my… mother." was all I could cry out. I reached to him with my right hand. The executioner was crushing my hand. I howled at the pain. Feeling every bone in my hand breaking. It was excruciating, the pain caused me to the brink of oblivion. Tears were rushing down my face as I no longer looked a him.

"If you weren't born you little shit, all of this could've been avoided!! If it weren't for you Haruko-sama wouldn't be in her present condition!! I'm going to give you a slow painful death, to make you beg for your own!!" He grabbed me by my broken hand as I winced in pain. I was dead emotionally. His words removed any resistance that I had.

_This must be divine retribution to what I did to mother__… if I wasn't born she wouldn't be __dying__… _At that moment I accepted my death sentence. I no longer wished to cause more pain to the person that I love the most in his world. _Goodbye…_ It was over in an instant.

I was dropped to the ground. "Impossible… you should not have been able to move…" the assailant spoke his last words. I saw it: the blood, the arrow, his death…

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY CHILD!!!" my mother was behind the man's body. She thrust the spear further into the assassins' stomach causing him to cough blood. It spattered onto my face. I was terrified, so much so that I didn't even blink when she through him of the room and onto the ground below.

She was awashed with blood… so much blood. She came to me and pulled me into her chest with one hand. The rain was cold... her embrace took all of it way. I was shivering under her; the blood was still warm as it dripped onto me… She pulled me away from her. So that she could look at my face.

"You were scared… weren't… you…?" She collapsed on top of me. She was heavy. Why was she so heavy? I laid her on the freezing ground and hovered over her trying to block the icy drench.

"Yue my dear sweet child… I love you…Yet I'm afraid that I will no longer be able to be with you…" my heart was ripping out of my chest.

"W-what are you talking about mother…? You always promised me that you'll be with me, didn't you…? If you go…I'll be all alone…"

"My poor Yue… You'll never be truly alone in this world… You will find someone that will make you happy and have lovely memories with..."

"But… you're the only person that makes me happy mother."

"Yue I'm afraid that I can no longer be with you in this world… live a long life my sweet child… be happy you have… the right…yo…u…"

She was gone

"Mother please open you eyes… please mother, mother..." The rain was remorseless as it continued to fall. Then suddenly, a resonance struck into the hearts of all who heard it. It was the sound of someone weeping, a howl that filled even the heavens with sorrow. That day was the day that no one would forget, the day they heard the cries of ANGELUS…

* * *

Heh... sorry about the length, short huh? Well I'm only planning to have about 9000-10000 words for the entire story so... sorry for all of you who says that it needs to be longer . 


	3. His Pain, His Savior

Phase 1: His Pain, His Grief, His Sorrow, His Savior

The rain continued to torrent; roaring at everything it could touch. The sound of the storm was deafening, as if it were a requiem of transience. Yet Yue would not move, he would not leave his mother, he would not let the rain wash away the cadaver. Hovering over her, the tears of blood that bled from his eyes fell silently across her face. They were not tears of sorrow, but tears of regret. Had he not found happiness with another she would still be able to breathe life. Had he not been born she would not have suffered so. The words of the assassin still echoed in his ears: _"If you weren't born you little shit all of this could've been avoided! If it weren't for you Haruka-sama wouldn't be dying! If not for you she would not be tormented so! It would've been better for all of us if would disappear!"_

A figure began to emerge from the chaos. Yue noticed, but refused to look away from his mother. The entity moved closer to him, until he shadowed over him. Yue was instantly kicked to the end of the wall. The impact caused him to gag blood. The being rushed and chocked Yue by the throat, making him grasp for air.

"Why do you resist death?!" the man asked violently. Yue didn't answer; he just stared into the eyes of his father. "Why do you insist on living after the crime you committed?!" Yue was thrown to the drenched ground and was being crushed with every stomp to his already broken body. "You already caused the love of my life to insanity!! She wanted to have you, but I didn't!! Haruko was already a weak woman, yet you squirmed out of her like the monster you really are!!! I refuse to accept trash like you as my flesh and blood!! I deny your existence!! She loved you so much and in return you show gratitude by taking her life… MY LIFE!!!"

To Yue nothing mattered anymore… The pain being inflicted to his body felt like nothing to the pain that was being driven into his soul. He looked on as the rain reflected off of his mothers' body; tears of hatred were spilt. Tears of hatred that he had for himself. He was disgusted at himself. He wanted to kill himself, with his own hands, but he was to much abused physically.

"…"

The man picked Yue up by his neck. "What did you mumble you heartless bastard?!" Kaoru Hanabishi embraced his full demon, eyes that were vermillion, with intent to kill, he pushed all of his pent up frustration and forced them into this corpse.

"Kill…me…"

Kaoru snapped. His intent was clear: readying for the execution, he stood with Lucifer. Yue closed his eyes and let go of his will to live.

Suddenly, a force of nature fell upon the roof. The two were separated from each other and a women in vengeful black appeared. Yue became numb; his entire body was deadened… He dared not to look at the person; fear had stilled him, taking away his resolution. Kaoru returned to his feet, now more determined than ever to kill. "Move!"

"I refuse." said the women.

"I said move!!"

"And I said I refuse!" the women stood ready to protect her nephew. She embraced her inner demon, causing the rain around her to wave away from her.

"Why do you want to save him!? He caused enough pain and agony to this family!? He's-"

"Shut up!!"Haruka cut him off.

Kaoru began to laugh, a laugh of madness. He moved back his wet hair and left his hand to linger there. "He's seduced you to, didn't he? 'Innocence of a child' is that it Haruka? Did you fall for his demonic beauty, like your foolish sister?" Haruka shot a gaze of hateful intensity.

"Don't speak about my sister in such a manner! You drove her away by your own doing! You were so caught up in your own loneliness that you failed to see hers! She loved her son so much that instead of supporting her, you resented how much time she spent without you! You disgust me, blaming a child for your own mistakes!" Lightning illuminated the setting of discord and the symphony of thunder cried.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop blaming me!!" Kaoru was in denial. He covered his ears, snapping his head in all directions. "It's that devils fault! His, not mine! It's all his fault!! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!!!" Haruka ignored his ranting and went to Yue. She stood over him.

Yue was in his own world, not listening to what his father and aunt were saying. Why is this happening? Why am I hated by everybody? Even my own father hates my existence. Is everything my fault? Am I the reason that mother is dead? Would no one care if I were to disappear? In that moment Yue accepted it; that no one would acknowledge his existence. Something was awakening with in him; an emotion called resentment. A resentment to everything: his family, his father, even his mother. But these were not his feelings; they were of someone else's. In the depths of his own mind he asked the question.

"Who are you?" asked Yue.

**Yourself. **answered the demon. Yue was taken back by the remark. The figure stood in the mirror of shadows, not revealing itself.

**Does everything to you have no meaning? Do you hold nothing sacred?**** Do you want everything to disappear? **The question already had an answer.

"Yes…"

Haruka was heartbroken, seeing her nephew in such a way seeped into her very core. She was brought down to her knees. Pulling him closer, she cradled him under her arms. Then she felt a presence… a presence with murderous intent. Instantly she was forced into the air, the impact caused her gasp for air. She flew back ten meters, falling brutally to the ground below.

"W-what…the hell?!" said Kaoru. _What's going on, who the hell is this woman?! First I see Haruka cradling that bastard and the next she's hurled up in the air!?_ "Who are you?!?"

"Oh don't you recognize me, father?" the voice was emotionless. "I guess you wouldn't, after all I'm his **alternate** personality. I am called Yuelyn, Yue's inner vampire." Yuelyn walked closer to her so called father.

Kaoru stood in horror as his fear became a nightmare. _How could this happen it wasn't supposed to emerge this early?! It may be more powerful, but I won't allow it to deter me from my goal!_

"Are you petrified father? Does the realization come? That you no longer have the power to hurt me, become terrifying?" She moved closer, allowing her inborn ability to heal this body.

"Do not address me in such a way you monster!" Kaoru rushed against her, bringing his capacity into full play. He was stopped instantly - Yuelyn had cancelled out his attack and held him by his throat.

" So I am a monster am I? Does that make you trash?" Yuelyn tightened her grip causing Kaoru to struggle for air. Her voice became more vicious."You are the lowest of all creation! Blaming me for the death of my own mother! How dare you?! If you were ever at home you would've realized how much I loved her! Yet you insisted on blaming me and because of it you reduced my other self to pieces of a shattered mirror!" Kaoru tried breaking the grip, but could not as she was infinitely more powerful than her. The emotion in her tone became nonexistent."Do you know why I was chosen to inherit Yue's body? It was to protect him form trash like you." Yuelyn drove him to the wall causing Kaoru to black out. "Such a shame… I wanted you to suffer more, I'll just have to be satisfied with killing you…"

Before she could deliver the fatal attack, a group of figures thrust her away from Kaoru and held her down. They set a necklace around her neck."GET OFF OF ME YOU TRASH!!!" Yuelyn couldn't move and she could not access her vampire strength. "What the hell did you do to me?!" the group of figures refused to answer her.

"Are you alright Kaoru-sama?!" said one of the men.

"What did you do to her?!" Kaoru tried to even out his breathing.

"Toshiro-sama told us to put this on Yue-sama's neck in case the inner demon were to emerge. This suppresses his physical abilities." Kaoru saw his opportunity. He was ready to kill her again, but he was stopped. "We can not allow you to inflict anymore injuries to Yue-sama, these are Toshiro-sama's orders."

"Tch…so even the head of the clan wants him to live."

Yuelyn was dragged to the center of the complex, where her true father was waiting. Kaoru was walking behind her, with scowling glares directed at her. She ignored it and focused on what was to come. She entered the inner sanctum. The room was dimly lit with candles encircling the entire room. A the top of the stairs stood a man of great stature, Toshiro Hanabishi the 500 year old immortal and leader of the Hanabishi vampires. He stood up from his chair towering over everyone that was present.

"Seal her." was his command. Haruka appeared before Yuelyn as she was pinned to the ground.

"No, let me go! Don't you understand?! Without me he'll die!" Her remarks were ignored as Haruka placed her hand over Yuelyn face.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. She was knocked unconscious as Yue' body returned to normal Yuelyn was struggling on the edge of her existence within Yue's mind…

Yuelyn woke up slowly, trying to make sense of where she was. She stood on the opposite side of a graveyard fence. It was raining and the clouds showed no signs of departing. "Where am I?" she asked. Then a shadow emerged from the ground.

_You are in the depths of your mind. _it answered.

"That's right… I was sealed… Who are you?"

_I'm an emotion of Yue's lost soul: hate._

"How is that possible?"

_Yue had the mirror of his soul shattered and the pieces were placed __on opposite ends of the universe that is his mind._ Yuelyn then noticed the person she was protecting on the opposite side of the gate. _He's so pathetic isn't he? _

_"_What did you say?!"

_Look at him; he just stands there in front of his mother's grave, blaming himself for her death. Never moving, never looking away._ Yuelyn grabbed onto the barrier that was separating her from her other self. _If this continues I'll rule this universe and cast it all into discord and death._

"No, you can't do that!"

_Why not, someone has to rule this universe and it sure as hell can't be you!_ _Anyway you have no power, you can't even reach him. But me on the other hand… _The specter moved toward Yue, past the barrier and hovered over him. _I can influence every decision he makes and do as I please with this body._

"SHUT UP!! Yue isn't like that!!" Yue looked up from his mother's grave. "He won't be ruled by you, he's his own person not one emotion!! He'll feel everything again, he'll learn to trust others again, and he'll learn to love again!!"

_You're the one that's being noisy_ Other specters began to emerge from the shadows. Yuelyn was pinned down to the ground. _Nothing_ _you say will change him he's to far gone! This world is mine!_

"I'm not done yet! Yue, we all feel loss, but we have to rise from the ashes!! We have to learn to trust others to live again!! We may be immortals, but if we refuse to face our fear we're only pawns to our emotions!! YUE!!!"

_Dammit, shut up!_ The other specters began to inflict pain on Yuelyn. She cried in agony.

**No stop it!! Don't take her away from me!! **cried Yue.

Light began to shine through the graveyard and light enveloped Yue's body. The barrier was shattered to snow. The dark emotions within Yue began to dissipate. The specters of Yuelyn were cast away, banished from her universe. All of the emotions that were Yue's began to return to the mirror that was him. Yuelyn was still being grasped by the powers of the seal. Yue ran toward it and forced all of it out of his soul. The two were face to face with each other.

**Thank you my other self… If it weren't for you I would've never recovered from my own fears. But now it is time for me to return to the outside world.**

"Wait, Yue!"

**Don't worry I won't lose the resolve to live again...**


	4. Inheritance From the Grave,Her Sacrifice

Phase 2: Inheritance From The Grave, Her Sacrifice

Yue slowly opened his eyes to the new day. The sun barely began to rise and the brilliant shades of pink, blue, and purple appeared with the clouds that seemed to hang over it. The rain prior to the night before had dissipated, leaving remnant feelings in its wake.

Yue moves to a seated position on the satin sheeted bed, his eyes were all worn red. He glances to his right to see someone familiar.

_No it can't be… can it? Mother…? _Yue climbs out of his bed and onto the cold, tile floor with his bare feet. He walks closer to the woman that was watching over him the night before. Yue reaches for her, touching her face with his petit fingers. He embraced her crying over her. _No… it isn't you… Aunty, it was you that came to watch over me__… but still… mother, oh mother… I… I… _Yue couldn't stand it; he wasn't able to come to terms with his mother's death and now he wasn't able to say goodbye for one last time… Nothing was held back, all the emotions come out as tears of ambiguity. He laid his head over the lap of Haruka's. He closed his eyes, as the tears streamed down his face.

"I'm alive, but does it even matter…" sobbed Yue. He felt a tender hand move through his silver hair and the other rested on his hand.

"Of course it matters." said Haruka.

"Why… why does it matter that I'm alive?! I'm the one that should've died; not mother!" Haruka felt the tears soak through to her core.

"Do you really believe that?" The question lingered for a moment as Yue tried to ascertain the answer. Their was none for him… Haruka put her hands on Yue's face and forced him to look at her eyes.

"The fact is that you are alive… whether you like it or not, you are here to exist for the rest of your days. Your mother protected you so that you may find your own happiness."

_…live a long life my sweet child… be happy you have… the right…_

The sun had fully risen before atmosphere of the room was interrupted. A tall man (about 6'1) entered the room. He wore a lab coat and had somewhat long black hair that covered part of his face.

"So you've become his new guardian have you Haruka ojou-sama?" said the man. Yue and Haruka both glanced at him.

"Kyo…-san." said Yue. Kyo walked closer to them.

"Is that any way to greet me? And after all the trouble I did in fixing you up." Before Haruka could protest, Yue stood up and bowed deeply as a sign of respect.

"It's nice to see you again, oji-san." Kyo could only pat Yue on the head as acknowledgement.

"Mmm… I thought I told you not to call me 'oji-san' didn't I? Never mind. I have something to tell you… Yue-dono you have been banished from the Hanabishi complex. You will now live in the manor that your departed mother had created. Haruka ojou-sama is your new legal guardian." Silence drifted over the room.

"What just a minute! Just what the hell are you talking about?!" Haruka stood up in a rage.

"It's as I've said ojou-sama; you and Yue-dono will now be living in the manor that Haruko ojou-sama had left as an inheritance to her son. This has been already been decided by Toshiro-sama." To break the tension Yue began to speak.

"What manor are you talking about, oji-san?"

"Well I'm not actually supposed to tell you this but… Haruko-sama wanted to move away from the Hanabishi clan so that you will be able to live a normal life. Away from the constant jealousy of the inner family. Unfortunately, Kaoru-dono found out and put an end to the project immediately, so the manor has not yet been completely finished." Haruka gave out a small sigh. "But do not worry as my men are working on finalizing the construction."

Yue turned to Haruka and had reached for her hand to grasp it. Haruka looked down at the child that was now her responsibility. _How can I take care of you when I can barely take care of myself?... But I'll do it. After all it was ne-san's choice to have you. How can I possibly ignore __the pain you both went to, to be together…?_ The assurance in Haruka's eyes gave Yue some confidence at this new arrangement. It was Haruka's turn… her turn for sacrifice.

"There is one last thing that I must give to you Yue-dono." Kyo walked up to Yue and handed him a necklace. "This is now yours; take care of it well as it was the last thing your mother had given to you out of love." Yue grasped the pendant in his hand.

_Mothe__r…__this is what you wanted right? You want me to live on__... e__ven though your not here with me, you left a part of yourself that would__take care of me._

"It is time that you departed, for the trip you will take to your new home will be a long one. We leave within the hour." Haruka took Yue's hand as she led them out of the patient's room. Yue looked to Haruka and felt something… the light that is, HOPE.


	5. The One Like Me, With Arms Wide Open

Phase 3: The One Like Me, With Arms Wide Open

_5__ years later…_

Yue wakes up to the cold morning, he leisurely rises up from his bed, shivering at the brisk morning. Looking out to the window, his eyes linger onto the light, serene snow. His expression no longer held the self-distain he had so long ago, but he no longer has the face of his childhood: to him it was all erased that fateful day… Yue's expression had now become more reserved: his eyes were distant and the brilliance of it had dimmed. He never expresses his emotions, they have become almost non-existent. Yue never questioned the decision of the Order, as he did not wish to.

The home that his mother had wanted to live in had been completed within the first 6 months of his stay. His room had been decorated to her expectations; the room that they would've shared together. It was a very large room as it would fit an entire apartment into the spacious glories. The ceiling had been painted with an image of a black, crescent moon; it was to represent the time Haruka and Yue had spent together with the "ladies." "Redi-zu Gekkani," ladies under the moonlight. He had grown fond of the women that he had grown "accustomed" to. To him every second was good memories. Yet, every time he lies awake, Yue stares at the empty rose bed constantly that was meant for Haruko. Still he did not cry, he did not fall into depression, no to him he had moved on.

He steadily got off of his bed. Yue was moderately dressed, wearing a yukata as his sole form of clothing. He got to his feet and grabbed his aunt's black overcoat that hung over his bed. Yue put it on. The leather quickly warming up his body. Walking towards the glass door, Yue gradually opened it and walked to out to the balcony. There was no sun. As the clouds blanketed the sky, below the freshly fallen snow had embraced everything to a frosty white.

"Beautiful…" said Yue. "Luckily I don't have oji-san coming to tutor me today. He's been really strict this past week…" He held some of the snow in his hands and let it drop to the ground below. "I might as well start on breakfast. Kaa-san won't be up for a while." Yue walked out the balcony and wiped off any snow that stuck to his coat. He closed the glass doors behind him blocking out the wintery winds.

Yue exited out of his room and walked slowly down the hallway, towards the staircase. As he strode down the path Yue touched the walls and doors as he passed. _So many empty rooms… what was she planning when she designed this manor?_ The question had no answer. Yue paced down the hollow, wooden steps, echoing with each step. The room was moderate as Yue's room was the only one adjusted to his liking. The kitchen was grandiose, yet it was pretty much empty. The only thing full was the refrigerator.

Before he began Yue turned on the vent. He began to cook. The aroma was sent to the outside as the vent was noiseless, but effective. Yue turned on his music and the loud bass resonated through the manor. He sang along with the lyrics of the song:

"Good morning Yue." yawned Haruka. She sat in a stool across from the cutting board. Haruka drank the tea that Yue had unconsciously set for her.

"Good morning kaa-san." replied Yue.

"Stop calling me that." Haruka gave out a tone of disapprovement.

"I can't help it, you why…" Yue gave out a whimper.

Haruka sighed and pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke.

"That's a bad habit kaa-san; it'll ruin your sense of taste." Yue shot a cold glance at Haruka.

"We're vampires Yue, whatever is bad for humans won't affect our bodies."

"That's not the point, a bad habit is a bad habit and why did you start to smoke anyways? You never smoked around Miyabi-nechan and the others."

Haruka ignored the last comment. " Bad habits die hard."

Yue set down breakfast and began to eat with Haruka, who was right next him. Even though the manor had a luxurious dining hall Haruka and Yue always ate at the large cooking table. They talked to each other, telling each other about what happened the day before. Both had become unusually close to each other. They could tell what kind of mood the other was in, they bathed together, they slept together, and sometimes they would even finish each others sentences. But they were happy and that's all that mattered to them, more so for Haruka as she always tried to make Yue feel accepted around others. Before Yue almost never went outside the family complex, but now, he goes out every couple of days.

"That was a great meal Yue, you keep getting better and better." said Haruka.

"You always say that kaa-san, but I appreciate the thanks." replied Yue. He took the plates to the sink and began to clean them.

"Here I'll do the dishes for once." Haruka shoved Yue out the way.

"Thanks. I think I'll go out to in the snow and walk around for a little bit. Actually I think I'll help Miyabi-nechan at 'Evangeline's Place' "

"Hey! You better change before you go out! I don't want you to be catching a cold or anything!"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I thought you said that 'whatever's bad for humans won't affect us', huh kaa-san?" With that Yue went back upstairs to change out of his yukata. He put on some winter clothing: a long sleeved shirt, leather gloves, black boots, a red scarf, and the black overcoat with 'never say die' on the back. Yue went back down the stairs and walked out the front door. "I'll be back kaa-san!!"

"Take care.. you brat! And tell Miyabi-chan that she needs to go for something higher." said Haruka.

Yue walked down the long frosty steps that led to the manor. "Jeez… I always wanted to know why they made the steps leading to the manor so long…" The snow had already been cleared away, but it was still slippery going up or down. Yue stared at the trees that glistened with glacial beauty. Yue had reached the bottom of the staircase and onto the sidewalk. Across from the street was the actual town. The reason was so that people wouldn't notice the type of people that came to the manor. J-walking, Yue went up the steep hill that separated him from the rest of the people around the town. When he arrived on the street he immediately walked into "Evangeline's Place."

"Good morning Yue-kun." someone reluctantly greeted him. The woman stood over the counter, readying for the cold day ahead.

"Good morning to you to, Miyabi-nechan." he answered sarcastically. Miyabi is part of Haruka's gang called the "Redi-zu Gekkani." She was tall with long red hair, and cherry colored eyes. Her gaze never unwavering.

"Yeah, what's so good about it? It's snowing and I hate the cold. Why couldn't have been a nice unclouded day?" Miyabi was a making two Venti sized hot chocolate.

"You complain too much, Miyabi-nechan." Yue took off his overcoat and put on an apron. He began taking down the stools that was on the counter. "What do expect? We're in mid-winter for crying out loud!" Miyabi gave Yue a little scowl. "You seemed to like it a lot when you hugged me so hard when we went for a ride last week."

"Hey I did that out of necessity! As I remember you and Haruka are the one's who made me take that motorcycle ride! It was freezing! The only way I was going to warm up was human body heat!" Miyabi sipped her warm beverage and handed the other one to Yue. "Besides, you were the obvious choice."

"How the hell does that work? I mean I wasn't the only when there you know." he said tauntingly.

"But you're the one that loves the cold. You're always the one who says 'I love it when it's cold' right?"

A woman walked through the door and a cold breeze came with it.

"What're you two doing? Hurry up and get going, we're supposed to be open by now!" said the woman.

"Sorry Eva-nechan, I'll get right on it." Yue said swiftly. He hastily ran to the closet to pull out a snow shovel. Yue went outside and began to shovel out the snow.

"And you Miyabi, shouldn't you be doing something else? Like getting the groceries for the menu?"

"Ah crap. Was it today?" Eva pointed her finger to the schedule. "I'm so sorry, I totally forgot!"

All Eva could do was sigh. "Well I guess I'll go… but who's going to do the cooking?"

"What's that supposed mean?!" shouted Miyabi.

"You know exactly what I mean, Miss 'Disaster of the Kitchen'!" Eva practically roared those words. The room went unusually silent. At that moment Yue walked back in.

"The sidewalk is all cleared Eva-nechan. Anything else you need me to do?" Both Miyabi and Eva looked at Yue. They came up with the solution…

Yue was walking down the street thinking. "What was that about? They tell me to go get the groceries by myself and expect me to do the cooking to? Holy Moses…" Yue notices a dame walking unsteady on her feet. Her attire was all over the place and she wasn't even properly dressed for the weather. She was wearing a short skirt that was torn, a v-shirt that was leaning on one side, exposing her bra, and she was wearing high-heels.

Yue walked up to her. "Are you alright miss?" The question was moot but he asked just to be polite. She stared down at Yue for a moment and began to fall. Yue opened his arms and embraced her. Yue took off his overcoat and cast if over her. He put her on his back and began to walk back to Evangeline's Place.

"What we're you thinking in sending Yue to get the groceries?! I thought you were going to go and Yue was going to stand in you're place until you got back! Haruka's going to kill me…" Miyabi was cringing at the thought when Haruka was going to get her hands on her.

"Well what did you think I was going to do? Tell him to cook for other people? Haruka would probably bury me six feet under without batting an eyelash. This way I can just explain to her that you forgot to get the groceries and that I couldn't leave you to the cooking." Eva sipped her coffee and sat down at on one the stools.

"Speaking of Haruka… What's the deal with her? She's not as wild as you used to be."

"Well what do you expect? She has a bigger responsibility now."

"Yue-kun…"

"Of course, taking care of a child has the biggest impact. After all taking care of another human life is a big thing. And the way that Yue turned out… it changed Haruka's whole world."

The door opened.

"Hello welcome to…" Miyabi stopped short. "Yue?! What the hell?! What's going on?! Who's that on your back?!" She rushed out the counter. Eva got down the stool and went over to him.

"This woman needs a doctor, fast! Eva-ne please take us to the hospital!" The tone in Yue's voice was very serious. Eva and Miyabi never heard him with such desperation.

"Miyabi close out for the day and tell Haruka where were going."

"Okay!" Miyabi began to close.

"Yue let's go, my van's in the back." Yue rushed to the back door with the woman still on her back. Eva opened the door and Yue sat down in the back with his body over hers to keep her warm. "Hold on, this is going to be a bumpy ride!" Eva stepped on the gas and they were off. The scenery was a blur through the window; everything looked as though you were headed to the light.

They reached there destination, "Hanabishi Hospital." Yue immediately got out the van and bolted for the front door, with the enigmatic woman on his back.

"I need a doctor NOW!!!" His voice resonated through the ears of every person that was in the building. A woman emerged through the already terrified crowd.

"What is she afflicted with?" asked the green-eyed brunette.

"I think it's the flu, but she's in terrible shape. When I found her she wasn't wearing anything appropriate for the cold weather." the tone of Yue's voice seemed to have gained composure.

"What you have no idea who this woman is?" the woman seemed agitated.

"Does it matter? She needs help or she'll die!" Yue was getting frustrated as to why no one was helping him.

"We can't accept patients with no identification or insurance." said another man.

"Excuse me?!" Yue's voice heightened.

"This isn't the ER; if you want help go somewhere else."

"What the hell are you talking about?! A human life is in danger!" Nothing was said. The entire lobby had gone silent.

"Yue? Is that you?" the voice was familiar.

"Oji-san?!"

"What are you doing here?"Kyo had walked over to Yue and noticed the young woman on his back.

"Oji-san, please help her!"

"Get me a rolling stretcher and prepare a room!" All the people just gave him a shocked look. "Didn't you here me?! If you don't do as I say I'll kill all of you!!" The nurses began bringing in the stretcher while others began making preparations in the next room. Yue but the young lady on the stretcher and followed the nurses, but Kyo had stopped him.

"You need to stay here for now. Let me do my job. Well talk later, right now I need you to wait in my office."

"Why can't I wait outside her room?!" Kyo just gave him a fierce stare.

"Do you have any idea where you are right now?! This is a Hanabishi owned building!! If you don't want to make trouble do as I day!!" Kyo ran after his new patient.

Yue looked down at the floor, trying to surmise what he did wrong. The answers did not come; he decided to what Kyo had asked him to do, he went to his office. The room was cast into light. The smell of the brisk winter air was apparent; the windows were all open leaving the frigid air to enter freely. Yue walked to the mess that was Kyo's desk. The scattered papers and books were of medical data that Yue didn't understand. He sat in the big, cold, leather chair then pulled his head back and closed his eyes. All the energy he had expended had caught up with him. He drifted to sleep…

The door had opened. A woman entered with a seductive aura that enclosed around her. She gently walked towards Yue, taken back to who she was looking at. She hesitantly reached out to him. Her fingers began caressing his face, moving his bangs to one side.

Yue was awakened out of his daze. And looked around, but no one was there. "I thought someone was touching me…?" Yue regained his composure and found that the room was dark, it was evening. The windows have all been shut and the room was dimly lit. "How long have I been asleep?"

Kyo had walked in. "So you're finally awake."

"Oji-san? Did you see anybody come out of this room?"

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"I don't know… I felt as if someone was caressing my face… But that doesn't matter right now, how is she?"

"If you mean the patient she's sleeping right now. Her body temperature had finally gone down to a stable 98.7 degrees. Haruka-dono on the other hand… She had contacted me over the phone and I thought I was going to go deaf! That woman is so unreasonable… She told me that if anything happened to you she was going to burn down the entire clinic! Honestly…"

Yue gave Kyo a blank stare. "You want to know why the people here are so-"

"stupid?"

"Well that's one way of seeing it. Yue, this is a clinic for vampires. Vampires that have lived longer than you have… They've all been hurt in someway by mortals. The loathing and disgust they have for humans is understandable.

"But that is no excuse for letting one die! If you have the ability to save a life than why not?!"

"Don't be ridiculous. You sound as if you want to be their savior. Humans will never change Yue. They will always betray you in the end…" Kyo was shivering, not because of the cold, but because of cold memories. The look in his eyes was harsh and filled with suffering.

Yue walked towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go check up on her."

Yue had left. Kyo began smoking. "My, my…he's still has that distant and cold demeanor, except when it comes to loved ones… He's just like you, Haruka-dono." He exhaled the nicotine and sat down to enjoy it.

_"Kaa-san, I wish that you were here to teach these people a lesson about the human race. People like Miyabi-ne and Eva-ne.__ To show them the nobility of human hearts…not just the dark side of humanity. __"_ Yue entered the young ladies room, his body shadowed over hers. "You probably can't hear me right now, but when you wake up I want to listen to your story. You don't seem like a bad person; maybe you took a wrong turn at a fork and never looked back. Or you just made a mistake that you want to take back…"

Yue moved to the bed and sat down on the left edge. He was curious about her. She was about 5'8, long black hair, and a modest feminine body. Yue slanted her hair a bit to get a clearer glimpse at her face. She looked pretty in his eyes, but so did everyone else that stared at her. Yet it was the first time for him to actually feel attracted to someone else other than the woman his aunt's gang.

Yue then noticed something under the blanket. He lifted it a little to find that her arms and legs tangled around his black overcoat. He became even more curious as to why she didn't let it go. Yue slowly tried to take it away, but it didn't budge. He became more determined to get it back. Slowly he tried opening a gap between her arms. She then opened her eyes. The awkward situation led to silence. She shrieked.

"Wh-who are you?! What were you trying to do to me?!"

"I wasn't doing anything perverted…" Yue mumbled. "I just wanted my overcoat back, besides I wouldn't want to touch you like that anyway."

She began to blush uncontrollably. "E-excuse me?! How rude! This is why I hate insensitive brats like you; you don't understand the feelings of a young woman!"

Yue gave an annoyed face. "I was trying to say that I wouldn't take advantage of you…"

"What did you say? I couldn't hear your squeaky little voice!"

"Then get a hearing aid grandma…"

The dame grabbed his cheeks and began to pull them apart. "Grandma?! I'll give you grandma!"

" I'g 'orri, 'ease et 'e go. 'Ease 'etty, 'ong 'ady?" (Translation: I'm sorry, please let me go. Please pretty, young lady?)

She let go of his cheeks. "Well at least you know how to flatter a woman. Anyway I shouldn't be giving you a hard time; you're the one that saved me earlier wasn't it?"

"You sure have a FINE way of showing gratitude." Yue was rubbing his face to try and ease the pain. He gave a slight sigh. "My name is Yue, Yue Hanabishi."

"I'm Kitsune, Kitsune K-Konno." She brought her legs to her face, with the overcoat still entangled in her grasp. Her demeanor had quickly changed. Yue moved closer to her on the bed.

"Why were you wandering around with being properly dressed?"

"None of your damn business!" The tone of her voice was unstable.

Yue was taken off guard by her response. "You looked terrible when I found you. Did something happen to you?"

"I said none of your damn business didn't I?!" Kitsune's face was submerged in her legs and her arms stood over her head.

"Were you taken advantage of?"

"Sh-shut up!!"

Yue moved to comfort her, but she slapped away his hand. "So someone tried to have-"

"SHUT UP!!!" She pushed him off the bed. Yue landed hard on his side. She jumped on top of him and began to pummel him. Yue didn't move to defend himself; he just took each and every blow. "Why are you asking such questions?! It's not your problem! So stop trying to figure me out! You can't help me!" Kitsune stopped. "Why aren't you fighting back?! Are you a wimp?! Come on hit me back!!"

"I…refuse…" his tone was steady. No fear or anger left his lips. Kitsune slapped him hard. Yue just turned to face her again. And again she slapped him on the other cheek. "I won't raise my hand against you Kitsune-san… You've already suffered enough…"

Kitsune burst into tears. She embraced him, letting the tears fall over his shoulder. Yue, with his arms wide open, embraced her back. He grabbed his overcoat that had fallen to the floor. Yue cast it over Kirie's shivering body to comfort her somehow…


	6. Never Again Face Down, Her Life

Phase 4: Never Again Face Down, Her Life

Kitsune woke up with the frozen dawn. The sun was not seen since the clouds had refused to let him shine on the snow covered earth. But Kitsune couldn't care less about that. Last night she fell asleep in the arms of the boy she thought was a leech. Yet wasn't a leech, he was the one that let her emotions flood into him, he let her anger loose on his face, he even listened to her as she sobbed through the long night. Kirie looked to her left and found Yue sound asleep next to her. She smiled at him; she even blushed as she touched over her chest to feel the overcoat that he had cast over her. The room was cold, but the warmth she felt stayed with her all night long…

Kitsune wanted to tell him everything about her. Why she looked the way she did in the dead of winter, why she was walking aimlessly on the sidewalk, and why she ran away from the man she had hated the most - her father. But she didn't want to wake him. So she just sat there, gazing at his face and how she had abused him… She felt remorse, but she felt affection even more. Kirie laced her fingers across his face; touching each and every bruise, cut, then even went on to try to rub off the pain she caused. Yue awoke to her tenderness.

"What are you doing, Kitsune-nechan?" Yue didn't open his eyes. He just let her to continue stroke his face.

"Nechan? Since when did I become your older sister?" Kirie asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Should I call you Kitsune-san then?" Yue replied.

"Nechan is fine. I'm trying to get rid of all the little mares that I inflicted on you last night if you must know."

"Is that so? I think I'd rather keep the 'little mares' so that you won't do it again." Silence fell over the room. Kitsune put her hands on her lap.

"I'm sorry for hurting you… Yue-kun…" Yue sensed the regret in her voice and opened his eyes. He got up and leaned on her shoulder.

"Don't be; I shouldn't have said that… I'm sorry." Kitsune grasped her hands over his and let her head rest on his.

The atmosphere in the room was quiet. The penetrating cold may have entered, but it dared not to disturb the couple. They were so close that they could feel each other's warmth. Kitsune had not felt the gentleness of someone else's warmth in such a long time that she had almost forgotten the joy. She liked the sensation of knowing that someone else was there to feel her sincerity. Kitsune dared not sleep again, for fear that Yue would leave her and she would be alone again. But she drifted into her own pleasurable fantasy…

Yue was confused with his emotions. He was asking the question, "What am I doing?" He wasn't her friend, she wasn't a family member, and they certainly weren't lovers…But even still, Yue felt an impulse to be with her.

"Oh my… what have we here?" Yue turned to see Kyo, with a laughing grin on his face.

"Well, well! Well-well-well!! I wonder what Haruka ojou-sama would think is she saw this! Would she laugh, would she be angry, or will she cry tears of joy at how you've grown into such lecherous male?!" Yue was trying very hard not to put Kyo into a body bag in his own clinic. Kitsune on the other hand was totally oblivious.

"Yue, what happened to your face?" Kyo was stunned for a moment and came to his own conclusion. "Oh! My! God! Did you do the na-"Before he could finish his sentence, Yue was already there to punch him in the face.

"Die-die and die again!!!" Kyo was laid out on the floor. (P.S. Comic Relief)

Kirie then came to her senses and noticed that Yue wasn't next to her. She looked around and saw him arguing with a doctor. "Umm…"

"You're such a pain! Haven't you heard of someone being sarcastic?! I was trying to complement you!"

"Shut up! I didn't like the way you said it!"

Kitsune couldn't ignore it any longer. "WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?!?" The building echoed with her screaming.

Kyo and Yue regained composure. Yue walked over to Kitsune and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Kyo Hanabishi, head doctor of this clinic. May I ask for your name?"

"Kitsune Konno."

"Well than Konno-san, if you would be willing, please elaborate as to why you were brought here by Yue-dono."

Kitsune didn't answer; she just stared at Yue's back.

"Konno-san?" Kirie moved towards Yue, as if to hide behind him.

"Stop badgering her, oji-san. Can't you see that you're scaring her?" Kyo had a look of annoyance on his face.

"I'm sorry; if it is personal I will not persist. But I must ask for your address and phone number so that I can-"

"NO!!!" Kyo was startled as was Yue. The reverberation in her voice carried feelings of fear and anguish. Kitsune wrapped her arms around Yue and pulled him closer to her. The world was mute, if only for an instant.

"Oji-san, can we talk about this later?" Kyo turned around and headed out the door.

"I have no choice right now, but I will have to contact your parents very soon. Keep that in mind." With that Kitsune and Yue were alone again. The room had become colder. Even the light that entered was icy to the touch.

"I-I'm s-sorry… Yue…" her voice was unsteady, as she breathed and talked between gasps. Yue didn't respond, he turned his body around and held his hands over hers.

"Don't be afraid of me Kitsune. I'm here for you. You can tell me what happened; I promise that I won't judge you. Just start at the beginning, slowly."

"Yue… I'm a bad person… I… I'm living a fake life. I don't know who I am… anymore."

"Kitsune you're not a bad person…"

"How can you say that?! You don't even now me! You think that just because I cried into your arms like some school girl that you figured me out?!"

"That's not it… It's because you trusted me and now I'm going to trust you."

Kitsune didn't want to believe him and yet she did. Yue held her in his arms and she began to talk.

"It was three years ago now… My mother had had enough of the alcohol, the abuse, but most of all, she had enough of him. My step-father… I hated him. He would come home late at night and start screaming. My mother was always arguing with him when he came home drunk. When my step-father would have enough, he would start beating her. I heard everything in my room… I tried to think of something happy, but it would never work… I would hear the screams from down the hall. Once I came out and she said 'go back to bed.' I was terrified that she would die in his hands. The next day we would always go to the hospital. She'd come up with some lame excuse like 'I fell down the stairs', but the nurses never bought it. They knew who did this to her; he always stood out there in the waiting room, trying to look as innocent as possible. To me, father was a name that I never wanted to call him, he was just a spoiled kid with a temper, and I wanted justice for what he did to my mother. But I never got it, it kept on happening and nobody did a damn thing to stop him until my mother met a younger doctor at one of her 'periodic checkups.'

She was gone. Just like that my mother was gone. She called three days later and told me that she was going to get re-married to a doctor, a young doctor. I was rapt; I couldn't believe that she would leave me behind. I wanted to ask her 'Why didn't you take me with you, you selfish bitch!?!' I felt betrayed, by my own personal protector. My life fell apart after that.

I refused to live with my step-father since my mother had left me. I was living in a fraternity that had a habit of getting 'to friendly' with the ladies. But it seemed better than where I was right now. I had to lie about my age to get in. Everything was alright for a while, but then last night there was a party and the guys had a little bit too much to drink. I was forced onto a bed. He tried to rip my clothes off, I fought back, but it wasn't enough. Luckily I grabbed onto a glass bottle and smashed it on his head. I ran out the dorm with nothing but my torn bits of clothing. Wandering around all night in the frozen cold I thought about where I would go after this. I couldn't think of anything so I just kept on walking. Then you found me and I collapsed into your arms…"

Yue forced Kitsune to his shoulders, making her express all the pent up emotions of years past. The tears came out like frozen torrents, crashing down the back that was her support. Wearing him down, Yue could feel it: her rage, her sorrow, and… her anguish. Never again did he want her to hold her head face down. Kirie held wrapped her arms as though she would die if she let go. It was painful, but Yue didn't want her to bear the burden all on her own.

"Kitsune-nechan… you were alone for such along time that you wandered aimlessly through life. I'll take care of you from now on… I won't let anybody hurt you again. You'll live with me in a place that's a safe haven from the garbage that is human refuse… This is my promise to you." Yue wanted answers to why Kirie had to endure through such hardships alone. _How can humans be so wicked to their own kind? How can men thing of nothing other than the need to satisfy there own twisted desires? To make a person live through the pain of being taken advantage of__; t__o think of nothing but material gain? How can __a mother__ abandon there __own __child to run off to a __better life on there own? To have them suffer through the emotion called loneliness? __To further open the abyss that is SIN_

Yue made a vow that day; to make certain that nothing like that occurs again to his her…

* * *

Sorry for the long update. I've been kinda busy with my assignment for AP Literature. You guys know how it is with KP, but anyways I know that this story is fast-paced (at least I think it is.) and vague. So if you have any question just send me an e-mail. 


	7. Update

Sorry for the very long update, but I was using this as a project for AP Lit. So if you want to know the rest of the story re-read it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Phase 5: After The Rain Has Fallen

After Kitsune was released from the hospital Yue invited her to stay with him and his aunt in the manor outside of town. Haruka wasn't very pleased with the decision, bu she allowed the new tenant to stay with them. Two years had passed since Kirie came into Yue's life. Having her around him had reflected his new personality. He wasn't easily annoyed by other people. His cold expression and bad temper lessened, if only by a little. As for Kirie, she began to open her heart to the boy that saver her life that fateful day.

Yet her attitude didn't change. Her constant need for alcohol and manipulation of men was still apparent. This time though she had a little bit too much and found herself in a predicament. She was running away from some guys that wanted to take her all the way. She called Yue and asked for his help. Yue, being the impulsive person that her is, takes his aunts motorcycle and races to her. He finds her and with his inborn abilities and finds her in an alley. Kirie was laid on the floor defenseless. Rage overtook Yue, he decapitated the assaulters who were after her. Bodies and blood we're stripped to the floor. As the rain began to fall.

* * *

Yue stood before her... covered in blood. The color of his eyes were moonlit, they held back the demon within. Kitsune saw first hand what her was capable of. The noise of the street we're all filtered, unhearable. The putrid air of the alley was stale, unbreathable. The sight of trash and carnage, unconceivable. Kitsune was petrified and anxious all at once; all of her senses except touch we're numbed. Her heart was beating because of fear... and of ardor. _He came for me... _This realization repeated. Yue stood over her for a moment; she could only wait for him to move. He fell to his knees; gently he slid his arms to comfort her back. She flinched at his contact; blood crept down from his arm, wrenching her into his chest, forcing her to him. In that instant she was comforted; all of her senses that we're dulled became magnified. She cried at her consciousness. Yue lifted Kitsune to her feet and let her pull her weight into him. He walked her to the dripping motorcycle. Yue sat on the bike first and placed Kitsune in front of him; so that she was able to let her legs lay on the right side and let Yue cradle her with his arms and body. The rain began to pour. Seeping into the blood soaked attire, it ran down, mixed with the hatred filled emotions; it dropped to the wet ground. Yue was floating above the streets; the taillights looked as if it was dancing like fire. The moon hung over them as if chasing the red light. All the sounds were muted to Kitsune's sense of hearing. Rain showered their blazing bodies. Yet they didn't feel it; the droplets swept past them; vaporized by the heat of their passion. The voice in her head was pounding within her head. She didn't want it to fade; she wanted the emotions alive, burning within her.

They arrived at the manor. Yue got off the bike first. He still let Kitsune shift her weight into him. The rain was still pouring over them. Yue allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck while he carried her on his back. Moving with inhuman speed and strength, Yue ran into the door of the manor. No lights shone out the windows. Gradually they moved up the stairs. Each step was in sync with each other's heartbeat. Darkness shadowed their movement.

What is this...? The endless beating in my heart...? My chest... hurts with every beat. The voice in my head won't stop echoing... Take him... You love him don't you? Take him... Kitsune clenched her eyes shut to away the voice that was seducing her to do the indescribable. I can't do that... I won't do that... not to him. He's been devoted to me, to my happiness... I won't betray him... he trusted me... I will not take advantage of him. Yue carried walked down the hallway of silhouettes, the darkness purging Kitsune to insanity. Yet does he care for me more than an elder sister...? Does he think about me in that way...? No, no he wouldn't... he's the epitome of innocence. But... he's also human isn't he...? He's fond at my touch... he reacts when I embrace him... and he blushes at my kiss... Can it be that he wants me...? Does it matter if he doesn't...?

Yue reached their room and slowly he opened the door while supporting Kitsune's weight. He walked gently to her bed. Isn't it up to me who I choose to love? It isn't up to anyone else to tell me otherwise... Everyone can think about whatever they want about that. As for me... I love Yue and it's up to me on what I do with it! I won't lie about my own feelings! I will never betray myself! Kitsune was now fully awake. The feeling that was welling up within her wanted to flow outward, they wanted to reach something... someone. Yue gently let her down. Kitsune couldn't take in any longer; she pulled Yue on top of her.

The moon was shadowed by the lingering clouds as if to blind her. The hours of darkness were in full bloom. The blurred sky pulled further away... even the stars bowed to the twilight. All radiance had vanished... it was perfect darkness; requiem of silence. The pieces of her wish all came together. Her voice of desire was only through his. Kitsune looked into his eyes that lead to the depths of his soul. Yue's arms held him from crashing his weight into her. Nothing could be heard or said. Kitsune moved her fingers to his face... they slowly were drawn to his lips. Yue faltered from her gaze, fighting back his body's carnal desire. She felt his hesitation. Kitsune gently caressed his face, drawing him to her gaze once more. Their bodies were very close... they heard each other's exasperated breathing. Kitsune held his face in her hands; she moved closer to him... their lips met... It was long, for it did not break easily. An intimate moment that filled their hearts with longing. What came next was rapture... and will never happen again... screaming through living... bearing it all... the gravest sin.


End file.
